Kur Rising is Rising
This is the story of how Kur Rising is about to take over Club Penguin Island and find Kur. Chapter 1: The Uprising of Kur Rising Kur Rising quickly snatched up the Penguin shaped Kur Finding relic from it's owner Billybob. "No you cannot have it!" He yelled. "Oh yes I can!" Kur Rising yelled while running out of the building. "Get Mister Fisk on the phone!" Billybob yelled. the phone rang. Explorer picked up "Yes?" Explorer asked. "Tell Fisk it is time for him to fight Kur Rising." Billy said. "He got the relic?" Explorer asked. "He got the relic." Billy replied. "(gibberish)" Fisk said. "He said he will get to training for this match." Explorer said. We cut back to Kur Rising... "Where is Kur?!" Kur Rising yelled in a part of the forest. "I...I...I don't know!" A small yellow penguin cried. Fisk was almost ready and he needed an army... "(gibberish)" Fisk says "Gather an army!" Explorer repeated. Mabel wasn't going to let her enemy Fisk win this fight. Mabel teamed up with Kur Rising... "We need that imbecile G to help us with inventions!" Mabel yelled. "I do agree." Kur Rising said. We cut back to Fisk "We have Gary, Sensei, Rockhopper, and the ninjas to fight." Explorer said. There was atleast 1,000 ninjas and surely Kur Rising had a sufficient amount of troops too. "(gibberish)" Fisk said. That was the command of time to go find our own Headquarters... We cut back to mabel "How about these G clones?" She asked. "Good and Manny Peng too?" Kur Rising asked. "Wes. Wes I am hwere!" Manny said. "Good.(laughs manically)" Kur Rising laughs. Explorer, Fisk, and the troops trekked through the dense jungle looking for clues on how to find Kur Rising's home. If they could find it they could find Kur Rising's stolen Relic of Mancala. "Sensei, master must we vanish to get it now?" A ninja called Pengi asked. "Yes. Sensei vanish!" Sensei said. and as fast as they could the ninjas disappeared and jumped quickly through the trees. Fisk climbed his way too. "(gibberish)" Fisk said. "Up ahead!" Explorer repeated. They arrived at a tomb. They didn't know what to do. So they went in and found drawings of Kur Rising walking all over Club Penguin Island. They found all sorts of items. They took every relic so that they could quickly leave. They bounded out. "STOP!" Mabel yelled. "Never!" Explorer cried. "Oh really?" Kur Rising appeared. Kur Rising drew them to a cliff. They fell into frigid water. They still had every artifact. Before Fisk or anyone could do anything. Kur Rising took the lead of Club Penguin Island. He was now unstoppable. The Kurians numbers multpilied by the hundreds. "Get that Mister Fisk!" Kur Rising yelled his orders. "Get Fisk! Get Fisk!" Mindless Kurian Drones coldly said. Every Kurian went out on a manhunt for Fisk. He was forced into hiding as was his friends. "Fisk?" A kurian called acting like his friend. The kurian quickly snatched Fisk and took him to Dictator Kur Rising. "Throw him in the dungeon!" DKR yelled. "I must say these laws are good." Mabel said. "Well you little rugrat I don't need you anymore!" Kur Rising said. "You!" Mabel screamed. "Throw her in the dungeon!" Kur Rising yelled. The new laws were simple. FIND KUR, FIND KUR, and FIND KUR! This wouldn't be hard with the forces Kur Rising had gathered. "(gibberish)" Fisk said on a phone. "Hey Fisk! I'll get them!" Zak replied. Quick as lightning a hole opened and out popped the entire TDA cast, The Saturdays, and Ulraj appeared. "Wow." Explorer muttered. "Let's beat him to Kur!" Doc said. "Okay!" Ulraj said. "(pterasaur screechings)" Zon called. They escaped from their cell into the world. They ran around the Island searching. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9!" Trent said for luck. "Did you bring Cody and Noah?" Explorer asked. "Present." Cody said. "Here." Noah said. "We have to go fight the monster!" Drew said. They left. Knowing they wouldn't be coming back to the headquarters they marched on. "GET THOSE FOOLS!" Kur Rising's voice echoed. Everyone bounded to Kur Rising's palace. "Everyone split into groups of 9!" Trent said. Three groups of nine were needed at this point. The rest would come in later *Group 1: Fisk, Explorer, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Cody, Noah, Beth, and Justin. *Group 2: Zak, Zon, Komodo, Drew, Doc, Sensei, Pengi, Gary, and Chris. *Group 3: Chef, Leshawna, Heather, Harold, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler. To be continued... Category:Stories Category:stories